


Poisonous

by youre_a_winchester_sammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_a_winchester_sammy/pseuds/youre_a_winchester_sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is the newest teacher at a Delecort School for Boys. The teacher takes a liking to the Principal's son, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll expand, maybe I won't

It's green eyes, with gold in the middle. It's tanned skin stretched over toned muscle. It's a white smile, surrounded by stubble, mapping out a strong jaw line. It's light brown freckles scattered across a thin nose. Perfectly proportioned to his square face and round eyes. Lashes dark blond, but not quite brown, matching his roots and showing in his eyebrows. It's soft, full, pink lips forming words so deliciously. The way I imagine him saying, "I love you", his lips would form an oval in place of the usual circular 'O'.

I can't help but stare from across the room, but I can see the pink tint to the tops of his cheek bones. The lack of sleep evident as the pink hits the shadows under his eyes. His beautiful forest green. He meets mine, glancing toward a man a few feet to his right. He takes a step away from the man and straight toward me, tongue reaching out to lick the very lips that keep me grounded. He walks further down the gold carpet, through the crowd of too loud and too drunk co workers of mine. I see him pause at a small mahogany table to his left and grab two glasses of Pinot Grigio. His hips swaying slightly to the music in the background, though he would never admit to it. He straightened his back and continued with grace, a smirk dancing over his face and shaking my bones.

I watched his finely gelled hair sway and I saw the flow of his black jacket against his white button up. His thin tie hung low, classic, and it twisted when he walked. I smiled and flipped it once he was tolerably too close.

"Mr. Winchester, I suppose your summer is going well?" I gave a cordial smile when I saw the hiccup in his knees.

"It's been delightful... Mr. Novak." His voice was light and silky, but I was fully aware of how deep and brazen it could get. "How about yours?" He was hesitant and his eyes flickered to my lips and back to my eyes. "It's been awhile..." He trailed off and tenderly traced a long finger down my arm, bringing a swarm of memories to surface. I hated how he was so confident, and then just like that he seems... small.

"Dean...", I didn't know what I wanted to say, so I played it off. "I believe you left this at my home." I shifted my arm closer to the boy's pocket and heard his breath catch. "We wouldn't want people to get suspicious...", I leaned closer to his ear, "We don't need any curios eyes." I knew what I was doing to him, but I couldn't stop. I slipped a small silver chain into his side pocket and leaned back.

"I'll see you on Monday for a new year, Mr. Winchester..." I let my words hang in the air and watched the boy compose himself.

"See you on Monday...", His voice almost sounded disappointed.

* * *  
I loved witnessing him like this. Coming down from his high, with sweat remaining on his brow and red silk sheets pooling around his jaw. Navy blue eyes hazed over and stubble tracing down to his neck.

"I think I love you, Castiel Novak.", where it came from escapes me, but yet, I was sure it was true. "I do". Hie eyes opened up wide and his alluring, soft lips parted in surprise.

"Dean... I--I think...", he cut off, unable to convey what he was expiriencing. His voice was thick and gruff, filled with worry. "I think I love you too, and that scares every fiber of my being. I love you and every time I think about you I want to curl up with you and never let you go". He was rushing, but I didn't care. I pressed my lips to his, because it was the only thing I could think to do.

I let his fingers press hard into my hips and felt his shoulders turn to be above me. We split and my fingers were coming up to trace his lips, run my thumbs over his dark brown eyebrows. I looked into his blue eyes, not too light like the sky, but deep like the ocean. I was ready to swim away with him.


End file.
